Torture Sasuke
by DarkNinjaChihiro
Summary: Finally! All you Sasuke haters AND fangirl can do whatever you want to Sasuke kun! Hehehe...have fun! xD


**Torture Sasuke**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. And if you think I do…you have serious brain problems. Go see a doctor or a psychiatrist…seriously…

Attention: Okay, I know that I'm going to get a lot of flames from Sasuke fan-girls…but please listen to me. This story is for Sasuke haters AND fan-girls! Why? Because you can do **anything** you want to Sasuke, (evil grin) except killing him, haters. And fan-girl **please** don't go too far. (shifty eyes) Keep it at a "T" rating…thanks.

I also have other stories that you can read and review…please….PLEASE?!? xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke: Wh-where am I? What's going on?! Why is everything dark?! Am I blind? Why is the world so cruel? Why can't I eat pancakes for dinner? Why do my socks never match?

Chihiro: Why are you asking me such stupid and useless questions? (grinds teeth) Now SHUT UP!!

Sasuke: Not until you answer my questions!

Chihiro: (sigh) I'll only tell you where we are and why its dark…we are in a room which you cannot escape from where you are tied to a chair. And it's dark because…you hit the light switch.

Sasuke: What about the pancakes…?

Chihiro: Jeez, Sasuke, how should I know?

Sasuke: Nooo!! You're lying! The light switch isn't off! I'm blind! NOOOOOOO!!! My eyes have burned out! (cries)

Chihiro: (o.O) Gosh, Sasuke, here… (turns on light switch) Better?

Sasuke: Yay! My eyes grew back! (smiles)

Chihiro: (rolls eyes) Wanna know why you are here?

Sasuke: Yeah!

Chihiro: (grins) Okay! Well, Sasuke, we are going to play a little…game…

Sasuke: I love games! What's the game called?

Chihiro: (evil smile) Yes, of course. Who doesn't? This particular game is called "Torture Sasuke"

Sasuke: (blink) Why?

Chihiro: Because all the people reading this are going to be able to torture you! They will be able to do anything they want! Only you can't die…

Sasuke: (gasp) I just realized who you are! You are the one that tormented all the characters in "Naruto" with you "game show"!

Chihiro: (looks offended) Now Sasuke, that was fun! And I'm sure this will be fun too!... For most of us…

Sasuke: (growl) I want you to let me go! Why not torture Naruto?

Chihiro: (frown) Because I love Naruto and you are sooo much more fun to mess with! Now be quiet while I give these people the details!

Sasuke: (moan)

Chihiro: If you want to torture Sasuke please review! Here is the format-

**Form of torture: (remember it can be ANYTHING)**

**Name: (I **_**need**_** you name! Or I will not use your idea until you give me your name.)**

**E-mail: (or at least have your email able to be seen. If you can't use e-mail then I will send you a private massage. I will explain why later.)**

Chihiro: Okay, now I will choose one reviewer's idea for each chapter. You **will** be in that chapter. (that's why I need your name) After I write the chapter I will send it to you by e-mail or private message for you to approve. And tell me if you want something added.

**This is optional if you want it to be a surprise you HAVE to tell me! PLEASE!! This is VERY important!!**

If you do not understand what you have to do please tell me this! I will explain it to you more detailed. Thanks!

Sasuke: (wide eyes) And how do I get out of here?

Chihiro: (evil look) You can't! Only I can let you go! And that will happen after a few hundred chapters…

Sasuke: Arghhhh! No way!! Why is it always me?! Why do you hate me?!

Chihiro: (looks confused) What are you talking about? I don't hate you Sasuke! I think your cool and hot!

Sasuke: Then why…?

Chihiro: (laugh) I already told you! Because you're so fun to mess with! Well, anyway, this is a great opportunity to do whatever you want to Sasuke! So please review!

Sasuke: Help me…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chihiro: If this works out…I'm thinking of doing the same thing for other Naruto characters as well! So please review and tell me who your **least** favorite character is!

Sasuke: Oh! Like mine is Itachi?

Chihiro: (nods) And mine is Deidara…so right now its Itachi-1, Deidara-1

Sasuke: Why Deidara?

Chihiro: Why? Because he was the one that took Gaara-kun from Sunagakure and cause his death! (cry) Even though Deidara **is** hot and kinda cool, I still want him dead! (Yay for the latest manga chapters!! That's the good thing about Sasuke…)

Sasuke: (o.O) Okay…whatever…

Chihiro: See you next chapter, Sasuke! Bye!


End file.
